Life Goes On
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: After the wards at Private Drive fall, Harry is injured, his relatives dead, and a character returns(because I am in denial)This is a story of new beginnings and the love of family
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own anything, so please don't sue me. I had to re-upload this story, but it's under a different title now, please enjoy, and review.**

* * *

14 going on 15 year old Harry Potter sat on his small cot in the rather barren room of number 4 Private Drive. He didn't care anymore. Anyone could tell by the way the horrible underweight teenager was slouched, his face betraying no emotion, but his eyes held pain that no one could imagine. Right now, he was considering ending his life 30 minutes before his 15th birthday. A month or two ago, his only real family, his father figure and godfather, Sirius Black died because Harry was so gullible and stupid. Well that's how Harry saw it anyway.

"Harry, get your lazy arse down here right this minute." Aunt Petunia yelled in her annoying squeaky voice.

Harry reluctantly left the confines of his dark, small room and went down the stairs into the kitchen. His aunt, who was searching frantically for her pocketbook, looked like a large boney emu right now. Her cocktail dress, covered in large ugly feathers brought that up in Harry's mind when he saw her.

"I am heading out for dinner with the neighborhood wives, Dudlykins and your Uncle should be back shortly, and will be expecting supper. Stay away from the TV, computer, and windows, and don't talk to any of the neighbors, they think your freaky enough already." Aunt Petunia found her purse, which was shocking pink, and pulled her keys out, then walked out the garage door and left.

Harry sighed, and then began cooking dinner; little did he know that his life was going to change drastically in the next few hours.

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the garage door go up; signaling Dudley and his Uncle were back from wherever they went. Harry grabbed a piece of bread, put the dishes on the already set table and ran back upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Harry was lying on his cot, looking up at the ceiling in a depressed kind of way, listening to the sounds of his 'family' eating downstairs. It made Harry feel nauseous, just listening to people eat food, especially his overly large Cousin and Uncle. Harry couldn't remember when he last had a real meal without getting sick, probably before the Department of Mysteries.

All of a sudden, the house was rocked by an explosion; Harry by instinct grabbed his wand that was on a rickety desk in his room. He heard his Cousin scream like a little girl, and his Uncle yell "Freak, what did you do now?" Then all hell broke lose, Harry knew something had happened, just not that the wards had fallen.

All of a sudden, something happened that would change his life, for better or worse, forever.

Something hit the roof above Harry, and it collapsed. All Harry knew was white hot pain then darkness.

Harry awoke to someone calling his name. He didn't feel the pain anymore; in fact he couldn't feel anything.

"Harry!" Someone was shouting frantically. "Where are you, god please let you be alright."

Harry knew the voice, it was his 3rd year DADA teacher Remus Lupin, his father's and godfathers best friend. He tried to call out, but couldn't seem to have the strength. That was when his magical core kicked in, it seemed to sense that Harry was in trouble. For some reason Harry couldn't figure out, he lifted his hand towards where the roof used to be. A white light shout out of his hand, almost blinding him, he ad no idea of how he did it.

"Over here." A voice called.

"What was that?" Another one said.

Someone was standing over Harry. "Potter." The voice said. Harry knew that voice too, Professor Snape, one man he hated, but not as much as Voldemort. "Lupin, I found him, help me out over here."

Snape wanted so much to see an reaction from the boy because the glaze in his eyes was starting to scare him, as well as the fact that the boy didn't show any signs of seeing or understanding him.

"Oh god Harry." Remus said, then seeing all the debris covering his lower body, sent a Wingardium Leviosa spell or a levitating spell at the debris. It was heavy, and the full moon was a few days ago, he couldn't hold it long.

"Move potter." Snape growled, "The werewolf can't hold the spell long." Snape and Lupin hoped that Snape's comment would bring the boy back to earth and he would get angry or something, they were desperate.

"Sevius." Lupin warned, he couldn't hold the spell much longer and if he dropped the debris back onto Harry, it would probably kill him.

"MOVE YOUR ARSE POTTER." Snape yelled.

"I…I can't." The yell finally made Harry gather enough strength to talk even if it barely was a whisper.

"Harry, you have to move now or I might drop this on you." Lupin said his voice strained.

"N...no I can't feel my legs." Harry stated.

After Snape heard that, he grabbed the boy by the arms, totally ignoring the rules that said not to move someone like that when they were injured. They had anted Potter to inch out from under the collapsed roof, but it wasn't going to happen. Right when Snape pulled Harry out from the deathtrap, Lupin dropped the spell, and then fell to his knees. After a second, he crawled over to where Harry lay. He felt his pulse, and then looked into Snape's eyes. "We have to get him to Hogwarts now."

As if by magic (how ironic right?) the headmasters Phoenix, Fawks arrived in a ball of flames, then stuck out his tail to the three wizards. Snape and Lupin grabbed Harry softly, and then grabbed Fawks tail. They found themselves in the Great Hall in Hogwarts.

Lupin, who still really didn't trust Snape that much, and was very protective of Harry, picked the teen up, and ran, stumbling to the infirmary. "Poppy." Remus yelled.

The older witch stuck her head out of her office, "What in the world…." She rushed out and pointed to a bed, which Lupin laid the unmoving form down on.

"What happened?" She said as she checked Harry's vitals and such.

"The wards at Private Drive fell when his Aunt was noticed by a deatheater while driving and was killed. Then they simply took her ID and found the house. Harry's Uncle and Cousin were dead by the time we got there. Somehow, I'm guessing his core magic kicked in and he sent up a sort of 'signal flare.' We meaning Sevius and I, found him half buried under a collapsed section of roof from which some kind of curse hit. He said…..He said he couldn't feel his legs." Lupin looked over at the nurse, "Is he going to be Ok?"

"I don't know yet, Remus, we'll know soon I hope." Madam Pomfrey set about the task of looking for broken bones. She found 3 broken ribs, his shoulder was pulled from the socket from when Snape pulled him, but his legs were the worst. His left leg was broken in a few different spots, the femur and foot, while the right was broken in the hip, knee and ankle. When she carefully turned him so she could check his back, she gasped, causing Remus to jump up from where he was sitting.

"What's wrong?" he asked voice on edge.

Pomfrey traced a finger down his back; the teen was so skinny you could easily see his spine. "I think I found the problem." She was trying to sound strong. She finally got to a spot on his back where it looked like his spine was twisted.

"What is that?" Remus asked her, his voice weak.

"His back it broken." Pomfrey said sounding like she might get sick, "I've never seen anything like this."

"What do you mean?" Remus said as they turned Harry back over.

"His back's not cleanly broken, it can't be easily fixed. It's sort of….twisted, so a potion or spell can't do much for that. What I'm worried about is nerve damage, really I can repair the breaks in his legs but that's going to take a long time to fix if I can."

"What do you mean, 'if you can'?" Remus said, brushing some hair from Harry's forehead.

"Well, it's twisted, nerves probably damaged, there's not much I can do at this point. He's too weak to do much now. All we can do is fix his broken legs, ribs and pop his shoulder back in.

"Oh." Was her only response.

"Don't worry, he'll pull through, he always does, he's a fighter this one, he sure is." Pomfrey said as much to herself as she did the wizard standing by the teen's bedside.

Remus nodded, "You know, once he's stable I'm getting him out of here."

Pomfrey nodded, "I understand, you don't trust many people; he'd probably feel safer with you anyway, now I wonder what the Headmaster will think."

"I don't care, Harry's the last person I have, the only reason to go on living."

"Ah I knew that one." Albus Dumbledore said as he silently made his way over to the bed. "Poppy, what's the diagnosis?"

"As I said before Headmaster, he had three broken ribs, his shoulder was popped out, his legs had numerous breaks, and his spine is badly damaged."

"So you've taken care of the breaks, am I right?" Dumbledore said completely nonplussed at what she had told him.

"Yes everything but the back, it's going to be a hard fix if possible." Pomfrey was bustling around, cleaning up messes and gathering potions.

"Good, good, now Remus, I think I know what will help along Mr. Potter's recovery, if you know what I mean?" Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle again.

It took Remus a moment to figure out what he meant, but soon figured it out. He slapped himself in the forehead, "Oh you mean why we were going to get him from his relatives, right Albus?'

"Yes, exactly, I'll stay here with Harry and Poppy while you go back to get what we are talking about."

"Ok, if he wakes up while I'm gone, tell him I'll be right back." Remus started to walk out the door, "You know Albus, you're asking for trouble putting the two of them together."

"Of course I know, that's the whole plan." Dumbledore laughed.


	2. The Beginning

Harry awoke to sunlight, wait that was impossible, his room had the window boarded up and covered in bricks on the outside, so the neighbors couldn't see his 'freakiness.'

Harry, holding back a groan, sat up and looked around, he was in a large bed like the ones at Hogwarts, but he definitely wasn't there. The room only held one bed, unlike Hogwarts, pictures of Quidditch players and such covered the walls as well as a picture of Remus, Sirius, Pettigrew, and his parents on their wedding day. All of a sudden he knew where he was Grimwald Place, where the Order was located, in Sirius's old house.

Movement at the end of his bed brought him back to reality, something was on the bed with him, and he scooted as far away from the form as possible, not even realizing he couldn't feel or use his legs.

A large black dog, sat up and looked at Harry, then started bouncing up and down, barking. He looked at Harry, tongue rolling out of his mouth panting. Remus came running in, seeing Harry awake, gave the dog a soft kick to stop it from barking.

"Harry, I was so worried." Remus said as he sat down next to the startled teen.

"Rrremus…Padfoot…..Dog……Sirius. Harry looked around wildly, and then pointed at the dog, causing Remus to smother a laugh, though the dog didn't even try to hide its amusement.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked, causing Remus to lose control of his laughter.

"I hope not, because if you are, then we are too." Remus said, looking at the large dog rolling around on the floor.

"What?" Harry looked at Remus then to the dog.

"Oi Padfoot, shut up." Remus yelled at the dog who was still barking in amusement.

"You see Harry, when your relative's house was attacked; we were coming to get you, that is how we got there so fast. It seems Padfoot here appeared up in some sort of cabinet in Hogwarts, I believe the Weasely Twins have used it on part of the Slytherin Inquisitorial Squad last year. Well Padfoot the dimwit he is was found by Dumbledore luckily, wandering around the school in a sort of daze. Oh and Padfoot, you can change back now, I think it's safe." Remus looked to the dog and it changed into the form of his dead godfather Sirius Black.

Harry stared at him a moment, then threw himself at the man, he looked rather thin and pale, but alive. It was then Harry realized he couldn't feel or move his legs at all because he wound up face first on the floor.

"Harry, are you all right?" Sirius said, as he and Remus picked the boy back up.

"Sirius, how the hell are you alive?"

"Well kid, I really have no clue how I wound up among the living again. By the way it's good to see you again." Sirius began laughing, but tears could be seen clearly in his eyes.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Harry put a hand on his godfather's shoulder, he couldn't believe he was actually there, really alive, not an illusion or trick.

"Nothing Pup, noting, just happy to see you again, that's all." Sirius wrapped Harry in a huge hug.

"I missed you Padfoot." Harry said, tears leaking from his eyes now.

"I know you did, I missed you too, oh Merlin how I missed you." Sirius said, tears streaming down his face.

Harry pulled away, looking Sirius in the eye, "I'm not dreaming this right?"

"Of course not, do you want me to pinch you?" Sirius let out a weak laugh.

"Uh let me think about it…..no." Harry looked around the room, "So this must be your room, Sirius."

"Yeah it is, Pup, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked sounding concerned. "You don't feel any pain or anything, because we have some pain potions if you need them."

"Nope, it's just…..oh shit, Sirius where are my legs?" Harry asked, trying to lift up the blankets to check that they were still there.

"Do you want me to handle this Mooney, or do you?" Sirius asked, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"You can take this one." Remus was turned away from the twosome, so they couldn't see that he was crying.

Sirius took a deep breath. "What do you remember about the night the wards fell at your relative's house, Harry?"

"Not much, I cooked dinner, and then ram upstairs when my Uncle and Cousin got home, then there was a loud sound, like a crack, that's all I remember, why?"

"Well there was an attack, as Remus already said. When they found you…..you weren't yourself. They were worried you had brain damage, but as far as I can see you don't have any." Both Sirius and Harry managed a small smile at this. "You were trapped under a part of the roof when it collapsed. Remus and Professor Snape could barely get you out. When you finally talked, all you said was, 'I can't feel my legs'." Sirius stopped to wipe some more tears from his eyes. "We brought you to here once you were stabilized; we know how much you would have hated waking up alone in the hospital wing. Since I can't go out in public, or even let many members of the Order know I'm alive, I have remained in dog form. I have been with you since you arrived. I was so worried, we didn't know if you would wake up."

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"A week and a half." Remus interjected.

"So what does all this do with the fact I don't have legs." Harry didn't understand this conversation; he was beginning to feel dizzy too.

"You have legs Harry, it's just that….its just that you can't feel them. Your lower back, your spinal cord, to be exact, was damaged. We don't know if you will be able to make a full recovery." Sirius's voice was choked up with tears. Remus whipped his eyes and gauged the teen's reaction.

Surprisingly Harry wasn't that upset, he just kind of sat there, not in shock but in a kind of resignation. It was as if he knew he had to accept defeat. He knew he couldn't change fate. He couldn't beat this obstacle, but he could make the best of it.

Harry, tears on his face grabbed the crying Sirius in a hug, "As long as I'm with you and Mooney I don't care what happens. It's still my destiny to kill Voldemort no matter what. It can't be changed, I still have a chance, and I'll take it. I love you Padfoot, you too Mooney."

Both the older wizards were shocked at the boy's reaction to this devastating news. They were expecting a breakdown, not this. They then knew no matter what, they would help Harry recover as much use of his legs as possible. It was then that they knew what they had to do.


	3. Family?

A few days after Harry woke up; he finally pestered his new guardians into letting him use his wheelchair around the house. He was going insane, all cooped up bed all day. He had always been active. Well excluding when Sirius……

'Don't think about that' Harry scolded himself. 'He's alive and well, don't think of before.'

Harry had found out that wheelchairs and stairs do not mix well after a failed attempt to get down the stairs. Right now he was nursing some bruises and hurt pride. He could still hear his godfather's bark-like laugh ringing in his ears after he checked to see if Harry was ok.

Harry began reading his book again, they should receive their school lists soon, but Harry was doing some 'extra' reading on the arts of defense. Plus, he had do something else than listen to Sirius and Remus in the next room bewitching his wheelchair to go up and down stairs with a command. He guessed it would kind of levitate. Since Harry had met Remus Lupin, he had always thought of him as a quiet spoken man, but about five minutes ago Harry had heard him let lose a series of curse words that could have turned the air blue. Harry had almost started laughing at the thought.

So far Grimwald Place had sucked. There was no one there to keep him company, well anyone his own age that is. There was Moony and Padfoot, they practically acted like teenagers, but it wasn't the same. He missed kids his own age. He missed his friends. What he really wanted to do is go visit the Burrow or something. He just had to get out of the house. No one but Headmaster Dumbledore had bothered to visit him. He wondered if his friends knew or cared.

"Hey Cub, good news." Sirius burst into the room, a big grin on his face.

"You finished the chair?" Harry had to laugh at his godfather's child-like enthusiasm.

"Nope, Moony is about as cooperative as you and Snape."

"Ha-ha, very funny Padfoot, now what's the good news?"

"Well Albus knows this wizard who now is a muggle doctor and he says he might be able to fix your back, or at least give you some feeling back to your legs, isn't that great?"

"Um……like do you mean a hospital?" Harry felt nervous, the last time he was there was when he was six years old and had fever of 105 degrees. He was so sick the Dusley's had no other choice. He hated it there though; it scared him badly, being all alone in that big white room.

"Yeah, a muggle hospital, that's what it is. Why the long face Pronglet?"

"Um, I just had a bad experience when I was younger. It's nothing though; I'm just being stupid as usual." Harry looked at his godfather's face as he said this, which he soon learned wasn't a good idea after nearly being smothered by his godfather in a form of a hug.

"I never want to hear you call yourself stupid ever again, you got that, ever, you are not stupid."

"Ok, now will you let go of me, I can't breathe," came Harry's muffled reply.

"Oh sorry bout' that."

Later, when Remus finally gave up one the chair, Sirius proposed they go to Muggle London and get Harry some proper cloths. He was still wearing the rags the Dusley's gave him.

Fifteen minutes later the threesome found themselves on the slightly crowded street. Harry declined Remuses offer to push his wheelchair, while Sirius in dog form posed as his service dog, with the harness and everything. (Service dogs help people with disabilities if you didn't know that already).

They went to a large department store where Harry who felt very uncomfortable with the looks he was getting, they were almost as bad as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' looks and handshakes, these looks however, were of pity. Harry and Remus picked out some cloths, mostly in dark colors, well except the bright orange shirt Padfoot insisted they get by standing still in front of the display, refusing to move in the slightest bit. It was actually a funny spectral to watch from afar. Padfoot, once outside, lifted his leg on a woman who made a rude comment to someone next to her about invalids. That caused Remus and Harry to laugh for a good 10 minutes.

Then, when they were winding down their shopping trip, Remus and Sirius both looked at each other once they spotted a store without a large flashy sign, just a small one that said 'Leather Goods Since 1967". They smiled and Padfoot led the way over to the door, and Remus held the door open for Harry and Sirius.

Inside the store, there were all kinds of handmade things, most of them were leather. Remus went over to the counter and rang a small bell. He turned and grinned at Harry once more before a man appeared out of a doorway next to the counter.

"May I help you?" The man had slightly gray hair, sea-foam green eyes and didn't smile at his would-be customers.

"Yes, I'm Remus Lupin, and I'm here to pick up an order I made three weeks ago."

"Ah, we just finished that yesterday, it's very nice." The man went back through the door and soon returned with a package.

The man unfolded the package, which really was a folded leather jacket. He turned it so they could see the front which was rather plain, then turned it to the back. What was on it caused Harry to gape openmouthed at his guardian; Padfoot let out a laugh-bark at his godson's reaction. The back of the jacket said in white embroidered letters, Marauders. The beneath it said, 'Pronglet.' With the black leather and white letters, this jacket sure was a work of art.

"Wwow, is that for me?" Harry stuttered.

"Who else do you know with the name Pronglet, son of Prongs?" Remus asked with a small laugh.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to do this for me though."

"Every Marauder must have a jacket, it's the rules. Padfoot and I still wear ours today, we wanted to surprise you, so we didn't show you ours." Remus paid the man, and the three exited the store. Harry, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time, wearing his jacket to ward off the cool summer breeze that came at night, felt like he finally had a family.


	4. Ideas and Plotting

**Sorry about the loooong delay, but softball is really catcing up to me. Thanks for the reviews, though I wish I had gotten some more. I have most of the story line plotted out, I just have to find time and paitence to type it.**

The next day Harry, Remus, and Sirius (in dog form) flooed to a Wizard's house a couple of miles away from the Hospital, which turned out to be different from others. When they arrived, they saw a lot of kids in wheelchairs or with prosthetic limbs, which confused Sirius, since he knew little about the muggle world. They were greeted in the lobby by a young receptionist, who paged Dr. (or healer) Johnson.

"Hello, you must be Remus and Harry." The doctor bent down and patted Sirius on the head, then whispered, "and Sirius."

This shocked all three of them, causing Johnson to laugh at their expressions. "It's ok; I have the full story from Albus. Why don't we go to my office to talk in private."

After everyone was safely in the office and the door shut securely, Sirius transformed into his human form. "So Dumbledore said you could help Harry, right?" Sirius sounded eager, but desperate at the same time.

"I don't know how much we can repair, but after I can get the full extent of the damage, I can give you a better answer."

Remus was listening intently, then said, "How long would Harry have to be here, considering, you know, both he and Sirius are being hunted by different people of course. There are risks of having us here, and Harry under your care."

"Yes I understand the risks, using wizarding means, and muggle, we could have him out of here in 3 weeks to a month, that's pretty good for this type of injury repair." Johnson took out a folder, then began flipping through it. "This is your medical record, Harry. It seems you visited the hospital on three occasions, am I correct?"

Harry swallowed, "Yes Sir."

"You are allergic to certain medications, as the doctors had found out during your longest visit, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well, we will be sure to avoid using any of hose medications, all right? Why don't I have you go with Dr.O'Greevy. I need to discuss technicalities with your guardians, and we need to get a full report on the condition of your back."

Five minutes later, Harry was being examined, and Remus and Sirius were still in the office.

"I won't lie to you two; this will be a hard procedure. In both ways, it's tricky to perform, and hard on the body as well. I don't know if Harry is strong enough to have his done yet, he looks rather thing, but we will have all the details in a few minutes."

"I was wondering, Dr. what was Harry in the hospital for before this?" Remus asked curiously.

"Just call me Will, it says in his record, a broken arm, a cut that required ten stitches, and, of course, the big one, an advanced case of the flu. If you don't properly get taken care of while you are sick, it can become extremely bad, sometimes, of not treated correctly, can kill."

"So Harry wasn't properly taken care of?" Sirius said, wishing the Dusley's weren't all dead so he could make them pay for not treating his Godson the right way.

"Actually the 'relatives' he was living with said he claimed he was fine. In every case though, the doctors found something odd. All the injuries were caused or associated with the relatives. The broken arm, caused by the cousin, when they were 'wrestling' and got a little too rough. The cut, which was on Harry's chest, was caused from falling off his bike. The thing was, neither of those things could have caused those injures, and a child would never claim he's fine when he has a fever of 105. It says in here it could have been abuse, but they didn't have enough evidence to try anything." Johnson sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his blondish hair. He closed the file and set it down on the desk.

Sirius growled, surprising Will, he knew that people sometimes acted like their amagnus form, but he had never seen it before. Remus just closed his eyes and bowed his head, he thought that may have been what was happening at the Dusley's but he told himself he was making it up in his head as an excuse to get Harry out of there. He was supposed to be safe there because of the wards, little did they know, he was almost as safe as going to a slumber party at Riddle Mansion.

"So what now?" Remus said, head still down.

"I suggest you don't pressure Harry into talking about what happened, if he wants to talk, he will, once the test results are finished, we can discuss safety precautions, such as wards and such. Plus you must think about getting Harry fitted for leg braces once the surgery is finished, getting him special crutches, and you may want to look into making wherever you are going to go more wheelchair accessible, such as building ramps, and keeping his room on the first floor." Johnson said thoughtfully, "You may also want to think about either getting him physical therapy or one of you learning the basics for safety reasons."

"Is there anything else?" Sirius looked at the doctor, them man could see that Harry had a good home with these people, they really cared about him.

"You may want to wait on bringing anyone to visit him until after the surgery, he's a proud kid, I can tell from the way he holds himself and won't let anyone push his chair. I doubt he would like to look weak in front of any of his friends, plus, he may be in some pain, so he might not be up to it, or he may be a bit…..crabby if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we know exactly what you mean, you might want to be aware of the fact Harry has an odd history other than The-Boy-Who-Lived thing. Just to be safe, keep anyone who might have a pet snake or something away from him. Also….." Sirius trailed off seeing the doctor's confused expression.

"Harry has some uh….odd talents, some of which are considered to be dark, such as being a Parselmouth." Remus explained, trying to hide his smile.

"Oh, anything else I should be aware of?"

"Nightmares, I'm surprised he can even function with the amount of sleep he gets. Almost every night he wakes up screaming, you might want to be careful with who his roommate is, like, if you have someone who is deaf, which would work great." Remus continued, becoming more serious.

"Hmmm, I'll have to work on that." Johnson smiled.

"Well then, if we're all set, I'm going to go find Harry." Remus got up from his chair, Sirius, following his lead, turned back into a dog. Remus shook the Doctor's hand, while Sirius barked appreciatively.

"I'll call you; you do know how to use the telephone, right?" Johnson joked, Remus nodded, a smile on his face. Sirius had no idea how to use one though, last time, well lets say it wasn't pretty. "Yeah, here's the number of the hotel we will be staying at, we want to be closer, and floo is hard on Harry." Remus scribbled the number down on a piece of parchment he pulled out of the pocket of his pants.

"I'll have the final details by tonight I believe, good day to you Mr.Lupin."


	5. Hospitals and Suprises

**Yay, another chapter up, I have to thank my sister for nearly getting grounded for something I didn't do, I swear, whenever something goes wrong with the computers in our house, I'm always to blame. Just because I can hack into the parent controls on the computer dosn't mean that I'm guilty, geez...parents. Uh, enough ranting, ya know, reviews are really nice, hint hint, get it?**

* * *

A week later, Remus woke Harry up at 3:00 a.m much to his displeasure.

"Come on Harry, get up, we have to be at the hospital in an hour." Remus saw Sirius smiling evilly from where he stood on the other side of the bed. Remus nodded his approval.

Suddenly a large bucket of water dumped itself onto the form of Harry Potter, instantly waking him. Remus and Sirius were laughing extremely hard at his face. He looked so startled, when he realized what had happened he gave both the older wizards a look, and then started laughing too.

At 4:00 a.m all three of them arrived at the hospital (Sirius in dog form yet again). They were brought to a small hospital room. As they readied Harry for surgery, Remus was deep in thought, was this the right thing to do? Was it too soon after the accident? No, he firmly told himself, Harry needs this if he ever wants to walk again, He wants this, and he told us he wanted to be able to walk again, the surgery is the only way.

Right before they took Harry away to the operating room, Remus gave him a semi hug, and said, "It'll be ok Harry we're right here, waiting for you."

Sirius put his front paws on the bed and gave Harry a large, sloppy, wet lick. Harry scratched Sirius's head in return, then whipped the dog spit off his face.

Remus paced up the hallway for the next few hours, they had went to the waiting room, which was occupied by a few people. Sirius had curled up under a chair, waiting anxiously.

"Ah, you must have someone going through their first surgery, right?" A woman with short blonde hair stood up and extended her hand to Remus, causing him to stop his pacing, and shake it. "My name's Lindsey Newman, my daughter Cathy has had five surgeries, so we know how you feel."

Remus smiled slightly, "That explains how you can be so calm, my name's Remus Lupin. Harry is in his first surgery. I don't think I can sit down if I tried. Is it normal to be this nervous?"

"Yeah, it's normal for the first, maybe second surgery. So Harry's related to you?"

"No, I'm his legal guardian, his parents were killed in a car crash when he was a baby, then the relatives that were supposed to take care of him were killed in a fire. So I'm his only family, except that big mutt under the chair over there, that's Padfoot."

Both Remus and Lindsey sat down and began chatting about Cathy and Harry.

"My Cathy is fifteen; she lost both her legs when she was thirteen when she was hit by a drunk driver. Since then, we've been in and out of different hospitals."

"Harry is going to be sixteen in a month, he was in the house when the fire that killed his relatives happened, the roof collapsed on him. His back was broken, so he as no feeling to his legs. Hopefully this surgery will change that."

Sirius came over and sniffed Lindsey, then sat down while Lindsey scratched his ears.

"Oh, that's horrible, I mean to lose like your entire family, life's just not fair to him is it?" Lindsey said, still scratching Sirius's ears.

Another person joined them in their conversation, a man about 30 with black hair that was slightly turning gray around the temples. "My son Sam fell out of his tree house, breaking his back in three places. He's only eight years old and he already knows hospitals are where he is probably going to spend the rest of his life."

"Oh you mean that cute little boy in room 181; he was so sweet when I walked in be accident, trying to find the lounge." Lindsey said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that'd be my little Sam, before the accident he dreamed of being a football (soccer) star. He was really good too; we'd kick the ball around in the backyard every night after I got back from work."

Remus rubbed his head, he was still worried about Harry though, he was also worried about the face he was endangering these kind people and their children, who they were more than happy to tell about. Right now the man, who had introduced himself as Jerry, was showing Lindsey baby pictures of Sam that were in his wallet.

Remus stood back up and began pacing again, it ad been four hours, weren't they done yet, if Remus got any more nervous, he knew his magic would begin to kick in, thinking his life was in danger or something.

Sirius whined, looking as Remus as if he was saying 'what's taking so long?' Remus smiled weakly, and then sighed, it was no use, he couldn't calm down.

"I'm going to go get some tea or something, Padfoot, you coming?" Remus said, and much to the amusement of the people in the waiting room, he followed obediently as if he knew what Remus had said, imagine that.

Remus sat down of the plastic bench in the mess hall, he began sipping his coffee, which was the closest to tea they had. Sirius was drinking water from a small bowl. Some kids were entering the hall as breakfast was being served. He saw a girl around seventeen with a prosthetic arm hand a girl who was slightly younger, and missing a leg, a tray she had brought from the lunch line, since the younger girl was in a wheelchair.

A few kids had stopped to pet Sirius, one younger girl, maybe four or five, with long curly blonde hair, actually gave Padfoot a hug and a kiss on the snout.

"Come on Padfoot, let's go." Remus and Sirius left the hall and went back to the waiting room. Lindsey and Jerry were both gone, so Remus went over to a corner and sat down in a chair, Sirius curled up in front of his feet.

An hour later, a tired Sirius and Remus were showed to Harry's room. The boy hooked up to all the tubes and machines looked different from the fun-loving boy they knew. His pale face was in extreme contrast with his black hair. His eyes were closed, he was sleeping peacefully and didn't seem in too much pain. Remus sat down in a chair next to the bed, while Sirius, protective as ever, jumped without hesitation onto the bed. He managed to avoid all the tubes and such attached to his godson, and curled up next to the still form. Remus smiled at the sight, Sirius had one eye open, one eye shut, keeping watch on one of his last precious links to his past.

Remus yawed, leaned back in the chair, and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
